


Heavy is the Crown

by Claira



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angella Lives (She-Ra), Angst, Dark Magic, Dyslexic Author, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Portal reality, Post-Canon, Sort Of, Weddings, it's complicated - Freeform, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claira/pseuds/Claira
Summary: Queen Angella smiled warmly, it was her daughters wedding! oh her beautiful girl, how proud she was to see how amazing her daughter was. the same little girl who insisted she get warrior and combat training even when there was no reason to. It really was a great life Queen Angella lived, her daughter growing up and living such a beautiful life, with family and friends, shore it wasn't prefect, but it was still wonderful.(Queen Glimmer cried, it was her wedding! she was supposed to be happy, with her mother standing proudly beside her. Not alone with nothing left but the knowledge that her mothers body was trapped in a world between worlds.)Queen Angella promised herself that her daughter's wedding would be prefect, as she stood beside her husband eyes gleaming ready for anything to come.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), George/Lance (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Heavy is the Crown

**Author's Note:**

> I'll explain what's happening at the end for now just enjoy

Queen Angella sat up in bed, her nightmare disappearing from her memories within a moment.

“Good morning” Mika whispered in her ear as he pulled her in for a hug. It was earlier than he usually woke up but his wifes distress never failed to bring him to her.

“Good morning” Angella whispered back holding him as if it had been years since she had seen him. Mika didn't even respond other than squeezing her tighter.

“Come on dear, let’s get an early start, it’s Glimmer's wedding after all” Angella smiled, in her panic she had completely forgotten, now the excitement was flooding back, she had been preparing for almost a year, ever science her daughter proposed, she’ll never forget that day. Glimmer and Mika spent  _ months  _ preparing, in the end she spent a whole day distracting Bow while Glimmer and Mika ran around setting everything up, and trying to act normal, then that night after the sun sat, Bow waited to meet Glimmer in her room, only for an arrow (enchanted to hit its mark because Glimmer couldn't teach herself to shoot in a day) thunked into the wall with the message ‘will you marry me?’ and one of her earrings attached Bow said ‘yes’ IMMEDIATELY, and the pair teleported off to a romantic dinner.

The announcement was made to the other princesses the next day, where everyone had to explain what ‘engagement’ and ‘marriage’ was to Adora, Catra, Scorpia, and Hordak, the look of wonder in their eyes was pure gold, everyone struggled not to laugh. 

Today however was the day of the wedding, Bow and Glimmer were second amongst the princesses to be wed (if you ignored Spinerella and Netossa), the first was Mermista and Sea Hawk. Perfuma and Scopia had gotten engaged very soon after Scopia learned what engament was. Adora and Catra had both independently come to Angella trying to figure out the best way to propose. Bow and Glimmer had gone with a traditional bright moon wedding, including the elaborate pre-ceremony. Angella hummed as she dragged herself out of bed with Mika, the pair got dressed, and walked down the hallway to the kitchen. The other princesses had arrived early and spent the night, a few of them were buzzing around heaven woken up even earlier. Breakfast would be casual, eating independently before a formal lunch. Catra and Adora smiled at Angella and Mika. 

_ Catra’s arm was corrupted, she was in so much pain, both emotional and physical she had been hurting for so long that it was all she had ever known lashing out, and hurting those around her Catra was ready to die and take everything she had ever known with her in a desperate attempt to heal the pain in her heart _

Angella froze, corrupted Catra smiled at her, she turned to Mika

_ “Your husband’s dead my queen” she cried for three days staight, she had ordered that battle, she had killed her husband. _

“Angella dear are you ok?” Mika asked, as the queen put a hand to her head, she breathed hard, for a second and just like that it was gone.

“Queen Angella are you ok?” Catra asked, she looked lovely in her outfit, the more casual of the two outfits for the day, loose fitting and comfortable, she had even brushed her hair, she was dressed according to the theme, a pink top with a dark red and gold jacket over the top, along with black dress pants, the crown of the magicats princess gently on her head

“Yes, of course, I’m sorry to have scared you Catra” her voice was straighten slightly but lounging by the end, Catra looked concerned but said nothing, Adora however wanted to make shore

“What happened?” she asked, Angella sighed, adora had grown so much science she first met the girl, that day years ago when all the princess were merely teenagers when Glimmer was no older than 13, the princess prom for their age group brought them together. Today the girl wore a simple floor length dusty violet dress, and a thin wire bound tiara. 

“Oh nothing” Angella insisted “I’m ok, I’d tell you if I wasn't I promise” Adora didn't look convinced but she nodded nonetheless. Angella smiled softly, something was missing, she walked with Mika to the kitchen to grab breakfast before the long day of preparation. 

The king and queen went over the menu for the ceremonial lunch, they helped with the decorations, Mika using magic and Angella flying around, putting decorations up here and there. This day was going to be perfect for her little girl and her soon to be son in law, she would make shore of it. Angella and Mika managed to get the oil stain out of Entrapta’s dark purple dress, slightly of theme but more formal than she had ever looked, she helped Mermista and Sea Hawk organize the water show and even continued them to set a boat on fire for the finally, Glimmer loved minor chaos and just this once, she would allow it. Mika sat with her as she fully explained the wedding traditions of her kingdom to everyone. She made last minute alterations to Scopira’s dress so it wouldn't get caught in her claws. Angella even managed to calm Fosta down enough to get Mika to enchant her ice sculpture to light up at the end of the ceremony. Everything would be perfect for her little girl.  _ Something’s missing,  _ everything would be just right. 

The lunch ceremony was perfect! It was in a clearing in the whispering woods, decorated perfectly, Perfuma and Scopia had styled the flowers and it looked nearly devine. The pair had arrived first, Perfuma wore a red ruby belt around her waist, Scopia had some pink fabric wrapped around her tail and claws, a reminder of their engagement. Angella smiled, those two were so good for each other, helping to rebuild Scopia’s queendom after a plague nearly whipped it off the map

_ There was never a plague Queen Angella felt sick, there was never a plague, it was the **** it was the- it was-- there was no plea--  _ a blinding flash of light came from nowhere

Queen Angella walked in, The lunch ceremony was perfect! It was in a clearing in the whispering woods, decorated perfectly, Perfuma and Scopia had styled the flowers and it looked nearly devine. The pair had arrived first, Perfuma wore a red ruby belt around her waist, Scopia had some pink fabric wrapped around her tail and claws, a reminder of their engagement. Angella smiled, those two were so good for each other, helping to rebuild Scopia’s queendom after a plague nearly whipped it off the map. Now was not the time for such sad thoughts, now was the time for celebration.

“Oh! It’s gorgeous” Angella exclaimed “thank you so much Perfuma, Glimmer will love it” the girl in question smiled

“Thank you, but I couldn't have done it alone” she insisted “I was so stuck, I never would’ve gotten it without Scopia’s help” 

“Then thank you too Scopia, you have no idea how much it means to me that you have all done so much for my daughter, I feared she would be isolated when she was young, but she has found such amazing friends in all of you, even if it took a few years to get here” Scopia blushed

“Aw, it was nothing” her voice was nearly a whisper. The others arrived slowly trickling in, Mika sat next to his wife, smiling constantly  _ something’s missing, the _ others sat together however out of place they all looked. It was perfect that they were together. Angella nearly cried when Bow and Glimmer arrived, beautifully dressed in semi casual clothes, Glimmer wearing an elegant sparkling dress, the bodice pink, and the skirt a pale purple, standing next to her was Bow, eyes gleaming like gems as he held Glimmer close to him, his suit jacket was a pale nearly white violet with a pink shirt, his pants were white and it was all outlined in sparkles of a matching color. Mika too held his hand over his mouth trying to stifle a sob, he was so proud. Bow’s parents however, or well, Lance at least didn't bother to hide, tears were pouring down his face and George was smiling warmly. 

“Hello everyone” Glimmer started “today is a celebration! Of life and love, today is the day I marry the love of my life, the day we two join to be united as one”

“It wasn't easy to get here” Bow added “there were ups and downs, we fought and made up, we lived and grew together, through thick and thin we’ve been there for eachother”

_ GLIMER! Bow shouted as he slid down his zipline trying to get to her in time, only for a flash of green light to take her away _

Angela smiled as Glimmer continued “But thought it all, though all the hard times, thought the arguments, though the fears, though the challenges, though each and every day, we’ve been taking it together”

“Now we believe we can face any challenge as long as we face it together, this is just the next step, to show everyone what we mean to each other”

Finally the last part of the speech was said together “Now, we show the world just how powerful we can be TOGETHER!” Everyone in the crowd echoed ‘together’ and the pair sat down with the grupe, Bow’s brothers ruffled his hair, the other princesses cheated and smiled, Angella and Mika moved to sit beside George and Lance, as per tradition. Lunch was perfect!

The next step was the preparation for the challenge, the great test of a wedding, because it was Glimmer and her grupe, she had selected a trial by combat, and as for their travel team (up to three additions on both sides) Glimmer chose Adora, Bow chose Catra and Melog who had a pink ribbon around their front paw. The four (5) of them had spent a good week discussing this, did they need more people? Should they bring swift wind? How would it work? In the end, they decided they would be enough. 

Angella beamed at her beautiful family standing before her Mika beside her he turned to Glimmer with a wide smile, she had been using his staff for years, it had meant the world to her when he was so sick for so long.

“Glimmer, my beautiful little girl, I know I haven't been here as much as I wanted to be but and I know you don’t hold it against me, but I want you to know that not a day has passed that I wished I was there for you when you were little” he took a deep breath, and pulled his staff out, Glimmer looked at it with sparkling eyes, pinpricks of tears bit at the corners of her eyes, the staff was different, the violet handle was painted a few shades lighter to match glimmer with hand painted sparkles, the spade shaped tip was painted red to match the heart bow always wore, and on the top there was a magical inscription  _ to love, hope, and helpful destruction always stay strong  _ the princess wrapped Mika in a tight hug 

“Thank you” Glimmer whispered, as Angella handed her the ceremonial armor, made with her in mind, the silver color highlighting her perfectly. Angella gently placed a crown on her daughter's head

_ Angella handed Glimmer that staff on the day of a horrific battle, after she had been torchered by Shadow Wever, after she had been kidnaped and rescued, and somehow this was before everything fell apart, Glimmer wore that crown after *** after- af- Glimmer wore that crown after Queen An-- light flashed in Queen Angellas Eyes _

“Thank you” Glimmer whispered, as Angella handed her the ceremonial armor, made with her in mind, the silver color highlighting her perfectly. Angella gently placed a crown on her daughter's head

“The gem in this crown has been given to leaders of bright moon for as long as history remembers” she explained Glimmer looked up, noticing that her mother did not have the signature teardrop on her head, “it represents our strength as rulers, I am so proud of you, and from this day on you too will wear the crown, until it’s your turn to pass it down” she gently kissed her daughters forehead, George and Lance didn't have much to give in the way of weapons but they did give Glimmer a pair of mismatched gold and silver arm cuffs, Glimmer laughed as the pair handed Bow a matching pair, that had the gold and silver switched. 

George and Lance carefully gifted Bow a weapon that matched his name and a quiver of arrows, all painted with red hearts sparkles and matching colors of the rest of the party, and inscribed with messages of encouragement. Bow wore gold armor, everyone smiled, it was gorgeous. Catra and Adora (who would be fighting without She-ra) were both dressed up in armor, Adora in gold, and Catra in silver (Melog refused to wear any). With the sun setting, Gorge, Lance, Angella, Mika and the travel party walked to the entrance of the whispering woods, where the other party guests were waiting. The leaving was silent as the five set off into the woods, Angella felt herself whispering ‘good luck, I’ll see you in the morning’ as they disappeared into the night.

The guests walked to the dining hall for dinner, while the wedding party would be eating in the woods everyone else talked and grouped with each other

“This is fascinating!” Entrapa whisper-shreaked “I’ve never been to a bright moon wedding before!” she turned to Hordak who looked out of place in the violet dress that matched Entraptas “have you ever been to one?”

“I have never been to a wedding of any kind Entrapta '' he reminded her she didn't seem to mind how far those two had come too, they were the oldest of the princesses but were also the least socal. Hordak especially after everything that happened with him was hard to trust, but he had made reparations for the conditions of the orphanage where Adora, Catra, Scorpia and a few others grew up. Now with Scorpia back in charge of her queendom and all the rebuilding he had managed to find a place with the very children raised under his employee, Shadow wevers abusive hand. Which made life complicated to say the least. Dinner was uneventful, but loud and excited, soon everyone returned to their rooms, somehow Angella found herself in a hallway alone.  _ There was a flash of light _

_ It was brighter out, early in the morning, before the lunch ceremony. Angella turned a corner and walked right into the room where preparations for the night trials had happened Glimmer was on the floor crying. Angella wanted to run to her, to comfort her but she couldn't move. The other princesses were beside her, every single one. Entrapa’s dress still had the stain she removed, Catra wasn't wearing the crown of the magicats, Scopia’s dress had a small tear that was hastily patched where her claws had caught, from the window the ice statue stood unenchanted and there was no boat in the lake.  _

_ “I just wish she was here with me” Glimmer whispered she was in the same outfit she wore to lunch, except she wore the crown that Angella would give her later. _

_ “I know, Glimmer, we all miss her” Adora soothed, Catra took a step back, unable to make eye contact with anyone, she looked  _ guilty?  _ Glimmer shook with tears, holding herself tightly _

_ “It’s our wedding” she whispered turning to Bow “she was supposed to be here today, she was supposed to help me prepare for the battle tonight, she was supposed to help prepare and give a speech tomorrow at breakfast”  _

_ “I know Glim, I know”  _

_ “She was an immortal angelic being Bow! I never expected her to--” Glimmer cut herself off sharply, suddenly Catra was beside her, eyes wide and pinpricks of tears on her eyes _

_ “She’s not dead” Catra whispered, her ears down low Melog’s normally blue main even darker. “She’s not dead, she’s trapped, and we’ll find a way to get her back, I’ll do everything I can to get her back” Catra’s voice wavered “I’m so sorry Glimmer, I’m so sorry it’s all my fault, I’m so sorry” she leaned back on her knees, a moment latter Glimmer tackled her, wrapping her hands around the girl's neck  _

_ “I’m sorry too” Glimmer whispered “I don’t think I ever said it, I’m sorry you were hurting so much, I’m sorry for everything I’m sorry I nearly destroyed everything too” _

_ “Hey” Catra started “us world destroyers have to stick together” Glimmer sniffed before a loud laugh came from her thought  _

_ “We’ll figure out how to open a portal without nearly destroying everything!” Entrapa announced “we’re really close right Hordak?” the man beside her said nothing but he nodded.  _

_ “Ok” Glimmer whisperer “ok, let’s do this” Bow stood first and offered his hand, he pulled Glimmer to her feet. The others started to stand too _

_ “Now come on” Glimmer announced “I’m almost late for my wedding!” Everyone cheered and started to leave the room, only Glimmer stayed for a few moments, she stared back at the room “I hope you're happy, wherever you are mom” she whispered before leaving. _

_ There was a flash of light _

Queen Angella sat up in bed, her nightmare disappearing from her memories within a moment.

“Good morning” Mika whispered in her ear as he pulled her in for a hug. It was earlier than he usually woke up but his wifes distress never failed to bring him to her.

“Good morning” Angella whispered back holding him as if it had been years since she had seen him. Mika didn't even respond other than squeezing her tighter.

“Come on dear, let’s get an early start, Glimmer and the wedding party will be back soon” Angella smiled, in her panic she had completely forgotten. The wedding party would be back soon.

  
  
  


Magic was a fickle thing, but it saw the love in the queen's heart, it saw the loss she felt trapped between worlds, undying, eternal, forever lost, and though it couldn't save her. Magic did it’s best, it gave her a shadow of the world her daughter lived in, the past altered, and history changed to give her a near perfect life, but the present was close to true, it was altered shore, but it was as close to a reality as possible. Some would call it cruel, to give someone a fantasy that’s not reality. But Magic deemed it as much of a kindness as it could give, to make sure the queen was happy, as trapped as she was, and even if there were errors sometimes. Magic did all it could, and Magic would continue to do all it could, to protect the queen, to return the favor she did for so many beings. 

Magic was a fickle thing, but it truly cared about all it touched.

**Author's Note:**

> so as you might have guessed this is actually about Angella's life in the portal, magic (which isn't an entity because it's a concept but it can still effect things) basically Angella's trapped in the portal for the foreseeable future (probably forever) and instead of leaving her to waste away in isolation for the rest of her unnatural immoral lifespan she gets a "mirror of reality" where the past is altered but the present is *simaler*  
> basically (a timeline summary follows)  
> there was no war, a plague wiped out most of scorpia's queendom, she was left orphaned and the queendom was temporarily under the control of Hordak who also ran an orphanage, his employee shadow wever was basically shadow wever, princess prom is every other year and has different age grupes, (16+ is all the same) when Glimmer was 13 she saw Adora, Catra and Scopia who were with their guardian shadow wever, she noticed how they all acted weird and befriended Adora, this started a fight with Catra but eventually Glimmer realized that Shadow Wever was abusave and reported it (by the time everyone was 17 Catra and Adora were no longer under Shadow Wever's custody, Hordak closed his orphanage, and Scopia was given true rights to the throne, for a few years Catra and Adora stayed behind to help, with the other princesses poppining in, this was how Hordak met Entrapata (their ages make no sense, there's no real age gap between the two, but the timeline inconstancy is intentional because magic couldn't make a prefect world and did the best it could) and how Scopia met Perfuma, over the years everyone grew closer togehter, eventually Catra was revealed to be the princess of the Magicats and there are a few other misadventures and now we're here  
> additionally  
> Queen Angella is sometimes aware this doesn't exist every once and a while she 'wakes up' and is in the land between the portals, it took a long time but she actually DOSE have a say in this, and if she refused to go back she would never be returned to the fake timeline, but in the end, there's literally no reason to be "awake" and it would just leave her miserable, besides if someone ever enters the area between reality she'd 'wake up'


End file.
